Ma troisième année de lycée
by LadyCats
Summary: Ma dernière année de lycée en espérant que tout s'arrange et que enfin il revienne comme il me l'as promis dans le magazine et avant qu'il ne parte a plus de 5000 km de moi
1. septembre

Mois de Septembre

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Marinette comptait les semaines et les jours qui lui restait avant de revoir Adrien. Alya avait repris les cours, elle avait mit Niya en garde chez les parents de Nino.

-Alors heureuse de retourner au lycée ? Demanda Marinette.

-Oui, j'en pouvais plus de plus voir personne hors mis toi et Nino, je sais que tu vas dire que je suis folle mais les prof me manque.

-En effet tu es folle, conclu Marinette.

Dans la voiture de Marc.

Le jeune homme accompagnait sa petite amie a la rentrée mais dans l'habitacle il y avait une tension dans le couple.

-Mon amour, j'ai rien avoir avec ta promotion !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui sur demande a mon père, si tu me croit pas !

-Oui tu as raison je suis désolé mais c'est le chauffeur de ton père il ma monté la tête.

-Il ta dit quoi encore celui la ?

-Que tu m'aimer pas vraiment, que je te sert de bouche trou des choses comme ça.

-Ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit je t'aime d'accord, croit moi et pas les autres.

-Oui ma puce.

Arrivaient au lycée, le couple sort de la voiture pour dire bonjour au groupe d'adolescents qui étaient devant les grille.

-Salut tout le monde ! Dit Chloé.

-Salut les amoureux la forme ? Demanda Alix.

-Non mademoiselle avait pas envie de retourné au lycée. Sourit Marc.

-Tu rigole, moi je meurt envie de retrouver le salle de cours, dit Alya.

-Alya depuis juin tu es pas lycée c'est compréhensible mais nous on as eu tout juste deux mois, conclu Chloé.

-Tu marque un point.

La cloche sonnait le début des cours, Chloé embrassait Marc une dernière fois avant de rentrée dans l'établissement. Le jeune homme remontait dans la voiture pour retournait voir le Maire de la ville pour refuser sa promotion. Arrivait devant le bureau du Maire il croise le chauffeur de celui-ci.

-Alors Marc on vas demander sa promotion a son beau-père, ce moque t-il.

-Non, je suis la pour la refuser.

-Ouais c'est ça, je suis au courant que tu as des problèmes d'argent depuis que tu es arriver en France, encore plus depuis que tu es revenue d'Italie

-Comment tu as su ?

-Je suis bon en informatique et sortir avec cette peste finalement était assez logique, tu t'es dit je vais me la faire et avoir une promotion plus facilement.

Par la colère Marc il mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le nez de son collègue saignait.

-Ça t'apprendra a insulter ma petite amie.

-Arrête de jouer a ce jeu je suis sur que tu te la fais juste pour la promotion.

-Non !

Un akuma infectait viens ce posait sur les clef de voiture qui était dans sa poche. Le Maire sortait de son bureau au même moment. André Bourgeois restait figeait la, pendant que son chauffeur partait ce mettre a l'abri. Transformare sortait de l'hôtel en ce transforment en voiture de course pour poursuivre l'homme qui avait insulter sa petite amie. La voiture esquiver les autre véhicule et roulait a plus de 100 km/h dans les rues de la capital.

Pendant ce temps, en fin de cours de maths, le proviseur avait averti a tous ces élèves de ne pas sortir de l'établissement car une attaque d'akuma avait lieu en ce moment. Une fois l'annonce terminer Marinette demandait pour allait au toilette.

-Bon Tikki allons voir ce super-vilain.

-Je te suit !

-Tikki transforme-moi !.

Une fois transformer Marinette parcourait la ville pour retrouvait. Au loin elle vu un jeune homme qui courrait en rasant les mur et une voiture derrière lui. Ladybug lançait son yo-yo autour de la taille du jeune homme.

-Merci Ladybug, ce type et fou.

-Pourquoi il vous poursuit ?

-Car j'i insulter sa petite amie, Chloé Bourgeois.

-Merci, rentrez dans le bâtiment et reste a l'intérieur.

Marinette retournait a son lycée, mais en chemin on lui tir dessus. Elle regardait derrière elle c'était rien d'autre que Marc qui c'était transformer en hélicoptère.

-Marc écoute moi ne fait pas attention a ce qu'il a ce qu'il as dit.

-Il l'as traiter de peste, il m'as dit que je l'as prenait juste pour la promotion car j'ai des souci d'argent.

-Elle c'est bien que tu l'as prend pas pour son argent.

-Je sais, mais je veut me venger de ce type qui as insulter ma petite amie.

Marc tirait a nouveau sur Ladybug pour faire diversion pour rentrée dans la bâtiment en fois la fumer autour d'elle était dissipait, il était plus là.

-Bon il faut aller chercher Chloé, elle seule pour lui faire évité, enfin j'espère.

Arrivait au lycée, elle parcouru les salle de classe pour trouver son amie. Après avoir regardait dans toute les classe, elle n'était nul part pour être vu.

-Mais elle es jamais la quand on en as besoin.

-Ladybug...

Elle ce retourne pour voir qui lui adresser la parole.

-Alya...

-Si tu cherche Chloé partout, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici elle es parti retrouver Marc, elle aq su que c'était lui qui as était transformer.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ladybug quittait le lycée pour maintenant retrouver son amie qui ce mettait en danger enfin Marc ne lui verra rien enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Marinette était retournait au lieu au elle avait laissait la personne que Marc en voulait. Arrivait a l'intérieur de l'immeuble elle entendait pas un bruit.

-Chloé !

Pas de réponse ainsi pour les deux jeunes hommes. Quand des coup de feu retenti dans l'immeuble suivit d'un cri.

-Ho non, Chloé !

Marinette courait vers le cri qui résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Une fois arrivait sur le lieux, elle vu Chloé, Marc et le chauffeur du Maire.

-Chloé il faut que tu m'aide a trouver ou es loger l'akuma d'accord ?

-Ok.

Les deux jeunes femmes essayait de faire diversion a Marc pour l'empêchait de tirait sur le chauffeur. Chloé eu un idée elle ce mit devant le jeune homme que Marc visait.

-Chloé !

-Le tue pas Marc !

-Il t'as insulté! Il as dit je que sortais avec juste pour ton argent ou la promotion !

-Je sais que tu m'aime vraiment ne te souci pas de lui.

-Il avait pas le droit de te traiter de peste, tu en es pas une !

-Je l'ai était, tu te souviens ?

Marc commençais a ce rappeler des première fois ou il l'as rencontrait. Lui avait penser que c'était une peste, mais au fond il savais que derrière cette froideur ce cachait quelqu'un de bien. Le papillon reprit le dessus pour évité que les ondes positives revienne.

-Ne l'écoute prend le miraculous de Ladybug et rapporte le moi.

-Non je veux me venger de ce type avant.

-Tu aura ta vengeance mais avant rapporte moi ces boucle d'oreille !

-Non !

Marc tirait sur le jeune homme. Ladybug réussi tout de même a sauvait Chloé d'une mort certaine. A ce moment la elle voyait la clé de voiture qui pendait sur le drone.

-Chloé vas voir comment il vas, moi je m'occupe de Marc.

-D'accord fais attention a lui.

-Pas de souci.

Chloé rejoignait le jeune qui était a terre. Par chance il était pas morte juste quelques éraflure car la balle l'avait frôlait.

-Tu as de la chance de rien avoir.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça.

-Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ?

-Car j'étais jaloux de lui je suis amoureux de toi.

-Moi pas, j'aime Marc et pour la promotion j'ai rien a voir je l'ai su ce matin car il penser que j'avais avoir quelques chose avec ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-ça ne sert a rien de s'excuser ce qui es arriver et arriver point a la ligne

Pendant ce temps Ladybug avait réussi a libéré l'akuma et réparer le dégat. Marc était tombait dans les pommes, Chloé l'avait rejoint elle c'était mise a genoux et avait mit la tête de son petit copain sur ces genoux.

-Mon amour.

-Chloé qu'es qui sais passer.

-Tu as était transformer.

-J'ai rien fait de mal.

Chloé était prête a lui dire mais Marinette la devançait.

-Non ne t'en fait pas.

-Ouf merci Ladybug.

-Je t'en pris a moi de te renvoyer l'appareil, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Tout t'as fait, sourit-il.

Quelques heures plus tard l'attaque était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

 **Désolé pour le retard mais beaucoup de souci de famille et de couple**

 **pour le chapitre je suis déçu mais je n'avais pas d'idée mais ne vous en faite pas les suivants seront beaucoup mieux je vous le garantie.**

 **Je vais pas vous dire quand il sera en ligne car je suis pas sur de moi mais je commence a l'écrire des ce soir**

 **en tout cas merci de votre lecture malgré que le premier chapitre ne sois pas aussi bien que vous l'espériez ( je pense que vous imaginiez que Adrien aller revenir)**

 **Enfin voilà le premier chapitre de ma troisième parti « Ma première année de lycée »**

 **Bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**


	2. octobre

Mois d'Octobre

 **New york**

C'était en pleine nuit, que Nathalie viens réveillait Adrien, pour qu'il puisse prendre son avion avant que son père ne revienne ici. Une fois a l'aéroport Nathalie l'accompagnait jusqu'au porte d'embarquement.

-Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-elle.

-Plus que jamais, je suis presser de la revoir.

-Vous lui donnerait le bonjour de ma part.

-Il y a pas de souci

-Je vous es mit des cachets pour que vous puissiez dormir durant le voyage j'ai prévenue les hôtesses de l'air de vous réveille une fois arriver a Paris.

-Merci, je vous doit beaucoup, mais vous direz quoi a mon père ?

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ceci je m'occupe de tout, profitez de revoir vos amis, votre petite amie, travailler bien pour avoir le bac je compte sur Marinette pour vous aidez et trouver un boulot.

-Merci.

Avant de partir, Adrien pris Nathalie dans ces bras .

-Bonne chance Adrien.

-A vous aussi.

 **Paris**

Adrien avait plus de quinze jours de retard. Marinette n'y croyez plus du tout a son retour. Pour elle il l'avait abandonnait, rencontrai une autre fille. Mais c'est amis essayaient de lui faire gardait l'espoir de son retour car il savait tous qu'il allait revenir ce soir pour le bal.

 **Flash back**.

Nino était a sa pause quand il reçu un coup de fil de Adrien.

-Allo Adrien comment ça va ? Tu sais que Marinette croit que tu la trompe que tu l'abandonne .

-Salut moi ça va je suis sur Paris et toi.

-Arrête et répond a mes question, attend tu es sur Paris, dit-il étonner.

-Oui et je veux faire une surprise a Marinette, je sais qu'il y a un bal demain a la salle de sport du lycée et faut que tout le monde sois dans le coup.

-Ok pas de problèmes mais avant il faut que je te disent quelques chose.

-C'est quoi ?

-Marinette nous as dit son secret et le tiens a moi, Alya, Chloé et Marc car un mec qui s'appelle Yann lui fait du chantage, car il sais qui elle es et il as fait bien pire encore.

-Tu me montrera qui sais et je lui réglerait ces contes et merci de la protéger et de l'avoir sauvé lors d'une attaque de pokémon.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesse, bon alors c'est quoi ton plan.

 **Fin du flash back.**

-C'est bon tout est ok pour ce soir, averti Chloé

-C'est bon de son coté aussi, il a tout préparer maintenant reste a convaincre Marinette, dit Alya.

-Ne t'en fait tu trouvera bien un moyen, dit Nino.

-Vivement ce soir qui lui règle son compte a ce con, sourit Chloé.

Pendant ce temps Marinette, était dans sa chambre a regarder des séries, sur son ordinateur avec des pop corn. Le chat, la regardait sur l'un des toit qui donner sur sa chambre. Il avait juste envie de la rejoindre, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Il sautait dans une ruelle, pour redevenir Adrien. Il entre dans la boulangerie familial.

-S'il vous plaît ne dite rien, je veux faire la surprise a Mari ce soir, je veux juste que vous la décidiez d'aller a la fête de ce soir.

-Bien sur pas de souci, sourit Sabine.

-Je voulais vous demandez aussi, es que vous chercher un apprentie en boulangerie ?

-Je demanderait a Tom discrètement tout a l'heure.

-Merci.

-Maman !

Adrien souriait rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il l'entendais descendre les marches, c'est la qu'il sortait de la boulangerie juste a temps.

-Oui ma chérie.

-Tu parler a qui ?

-A un jeune homme, qui me demander si on recherchaient un apprenti.

-Ok.

-Ma puce, ce soir je veux que tu aille a la soirée qui donne au gymnase, que j'aimerais passer une soirée en amoureux avec ton père.

-J'ai pas envie de faire la fête, marmonne-t-elle.

-Tu vas aller a cette fête même si je doit t'emmener par la peau des fesses, dit-elle fermement.

-Maman sa ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, dit étonné.

-Je te parle comme je veux et je veux que tu fasse la fête au lieu de te morfondre dans ta chambre.

-Ok j'irai a cette fête si ça peut te faire plaisir mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'amuser.

-Comme tu veux t'en que tu me laisse tranquille et seule avec ton père.

-Oui oui, bon je vais me préparer alors.

Marinette, remontait les marches pour accédait a sa chambre, afin de pouvoir ce préparait pour la soirée. Au même moment Alya entrait dans la boutique de la boulangerie.

-Bonjour Alya comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Très bien, je viens de voir un jeune homme qui ma demander si je chercher un apprenti et de convaincre Marinette d'aller a la fête de ce soir, je croit que tu doute de qui es ce jeune homme.

-Oui pas la peine de me dire son nom et Marinette est d'accord pour ce soir.

-Oui, elle viendra, elle ce prépare.

-Merci madame, bon je vais préparer la salle du coup.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Alya, retournait dans la salle de sport, pour finir les deux trois petites choses que Adrien avait décider de faire au dernier moment. Toute la classe était heureux de revoir Adrien mais surtout il était presser de voir la réaction de Marinette, revoir le couple mythique du lycée.

-J'ai trop envie de la voir, d'après toi comment elle vas réagir ? Demanda Alix a Adrien.

-Franchement, je sais pas trop mais je pense qu'elle versera des larmes.

-C'est même sur, poursuit Alya, bon Yann vas pas tarder a arriver il faut que tu parte.

-Pas de souci, de toute façon il faut que je me prépare.

-Tu as un endroit pour dormir au faite ? Demanda Nino.

-Oui j'ai acheter un appartement grâce a Nathalie.

-Celui que vous avez visité Marinette et toi, dit aussitôt Alya.

-Elle te là dit ?

-Oui cet été.

-Ok, bon a plus tard.

Il montait dans sa voiture et au même moment Yann arrivait. Adrien l'observait attentivement, pour gardait en mémoire son visage pour ce soir. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir fait du mal a sa petite amie.

-Aller Adrien viens on doit ce préparer.

-Oui Plagg, on y va et toi tu veux te faire tout beau pour Tikki.

-Je veux me laver les dents, pour évité de sentir le fromage.

-Pourquoi tu le fais pas pour moi ?

-Tu t'appelle Tikki ? non, donc tu as ta réponse, bon démarre ta voiture.

Adrien conduisait sa voiture jusqu'à son appartement. Son appartement, avait des meuble simple mais moderne. Dans sa chambre, il avait mit un lit kize size et dans l'une des autre chambre, il avait installer un atelier pour Marinette. Dans le salon, il avait un canapé en cuire noir avec deux autre fauteuil en cuire également avec écran plat, il a mit également une table a manger imitation bois avec les chaise et buffet a sorti et une cuisine aménager.

-J'ai hâte qu'elle vois mon appartement, enfin notre appartement de je compte qu'elle emménage avec moi très vite.

-Bon vas te préparer et après on vas a la soirée.

-Oui chef !

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la classe était dans le gymnase pour manger, c'était un simple buffet froid. Tout le monde avait costume et robe pour le bal. Marinette, porter une robe a corset rouge a pois noir avec le bas rouge avec en dessous du tulle noir. Ces cheveux était coiffer en chignon avec quelques mèches ondulées.

Marinette avait remarquait que ces amis ce comportaient de façon étranger, ils regardaient toujours plus ou moins la porte du gymnase, ou tous les blonds et blondes dans la salle.

-Qu'es que vous avez tous a regarder partout ?

-Rien ne t'en fait pas profite de la soirée, dit Alya un peu trop excité.

-Non, je suis sur que vous me cacher quelques chose.

-Non du tout, intervient Nino, bon moi je vais me servir a nouveau au buffet.

-Attend je viens avec toi, ce lève Marinette.

Alya attendait un peu, avant de mettre une lettre a la place de Marinette. Elle envoyait un message a Adrien pour lui dire que la lettre était a sa place. Pendant ce temps Marinette essayait de faire cracher le morceaux a Nino mais il ne cédait pas, il ne voulait pas gâchait la surprise même si elle le saoulait beaucoup.

-Je sais tu me cache quelque chose alors dit moi.

-Je ne te cache rien alors profite de la soirée Marinette.

-Ma chérie ! S'écria Yann envoyant Marinette.

-Oh non pas lui, dit Marinette exaspérer.

-File a ta place je te couvre.

-Merci Nino.

Marinette partait discrètement, pendant que Ivan était en train de parlait a Yann. Une fois a sa place elle vu une enveloppe qui lui était destiné.

-Alya tu as vu la personne qui as déposer ça ?

-Non, du tout.

Elle ouvre la lettre.

 _Princesse,_

 _Si je peut te rassurer, non, je t'ai pas abandonner et je ne le ferait jamais même pour tout l'or du monde. Maintenant je veut que me retrouve la où tu as découvert que j'étaie Chat noir._

 _Adrien_

-Il es revenu !

Marinette ce mettait a courir hors de la salle de sport, pour aller dans une ruelle est ce transformer en Ladybug, pour retrouvait son Chat noir qu'elle avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Marinette arrive dans sa chambre et elle vois une seconde lettre .

 _Ma lady,_

 _Je sais que tu penser que j'étaie dans ta chambre et bien non, et la je sais que tu veut me tuer pour la petite blague enfin essaie de voir si je suis la où on as fait l'amour pour la première fois ( c'est toujours un super souvenir)_

 _Minou._

Marinette ce dirigeait maintenant au manoir Agreste plus précisément dans ma chambre d'Adrien. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle dans la salle de bain, sur la mezzanine où ce trouvait sa bibliothèque mais il n'était pas là. Elle ce dirige vers le lit, il y avait encore une lettre qui lui était destinée.

-Bon, il va me vers voyager où cette fois, dit elle énervé.

 _Mari,_

 _Je sais que tu vas me tuer en me voyant, mais juste une fois encore, vas là ou on trouver l'endroit le plus insolite pour faire l'amour. ( J'ai vraiment aimer cette endroit il faut en essayer d'autres)_

 _Adrien_

-Je vais le tuer !

Elle partait furieuse au dernier endroit, enfin elle espérait que ce serait le dernier. Une fois a la tour Eiffel il était pas la non plus hors une lettre qui lui était adressé.

 _Ma lady_

 _Cette fois c'est la dernière lettre, retrouve moi a la salle de sport, je t'y attend et promet moi de ne pas me tuer._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ton chat_

-Il faut que je reste calme, je ne vais pas le tuer, bon aller retour a la casse départ, encore plus énervé.

Pendant ce temps Ivan, Kim et Marc avait enfermaient Yann dans les toilettes, pour ne pas gâchait les retrouvaille entre Marinette et Adrien.

-Bon elle vas bientôt arriver, éteignaient les lumières allumaient les projecteurs et Nino a la sono tu met le son a minimum.

-Ne t'en fait pas tout es prêt.

-Je vais te tuer !

Toute les lumières son éteintes. Marinette arrivait folle de rage dans le gymnase. Adrien commençais a jouait _Thoussand years_ de Christina Perri. Une lumière était sur lui ainsi que sur elle. Elle avançait doucement au rythme de la musique, que Adrien jouer sur la scène qu'ils avaient installaient avec un piano a queue. ( a thousand years boyce avenue si vous voulait imaginer la voix que j'ai chosie)

-Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

Elle avait toute suite reconnue sa voix, elle était arriver près de lui. Y lui rester plus quelques petit pas pour pouvoir voir son visage.

-One step closer.

Elle était maintenant près de lui, elle voyait enfin son visage. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ça lui avait tant manquer de pas l'entendre, le voir. D'ailleurs elle y croyait toujours pas, qu'il était là a jouer du piano pour a chantait une chanson d'amour.

-I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Adrien ne tenait plus il ce lève de siège pour l'embrassaient. Nino hausse la musique, toutes la classe ce mettaient a chanter la chanson. Adrien pris Marinette dans c'est bras et l'embrassait encore et encore. Maintenant c'était a lui d'avoir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Je t'aime mon minou.

-Je t'aime ma lady je te l'avait dit que je reviendrait.

Marinette l'embrassait encore, elle voulait vraiment être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pour la première fois elle le regarde de bas en haut. Il portait un magnifique smoking noir chemise blanche avec une cravate vert et il avait des oreilles de chat, elle remarquait aussi qu'il avait grandi.

-Tu m'as manquer ma lady.

-Toi aussi mon chat, sourit-elle.

Après la chanson, toute la salle applaudissaient et hurlaient. Quand un gros bruit qui venait des toilette venait interrompre l'instant des retrouvailles.

-Bande de con! pourquoi vous m'avez enfermer dans les chiotte !?

-Car je ne voulais pas que tu gâche ce moment, répond tranquillement Adrien.

-Ho le mannequin minable et de retour.

Adrien ce retournait vers Yann sans lâchait Marinette.

-Adrien fais pas attention a lui.

-Tu croit que je vais laisser passer ce qu'il as fais.

-Ha ! Tu es au courant, enfin tes potes on du te dire que je l'avait presque violé.

Le sang d'Adrien ne fais qu'un tour, il sautai de la scène pour ce dirigeait vers Yann. En le voyant arrivait il avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Qu'es que tu vas me faire me casser la...

-Gueule, finit Adrien, et bien tu as tout t'as fait raison.

-Pauvre con.

Cette fois, c'est Adrien qui recevait le coup. Ils avaient tout les deux le nez en sang mais sa ne les empêchait pas de ce battre. Kim et Ivan essayaient de les sépareraient, mais s'ils s'approchaient d'eux, ils risquaient de ce prendre un poing eux aussi.

-Je vais te saignait, petit mannequin.

Yann avait sorti un couteau papillon ( couteau pliable).

-Adrien ! Cria Marinette.

-Je te conseil de pas t'approcher d'elle sinon je révèle qui elle es vraiment.

-Tu crois que c'est avec ton couteau minable qui m'empêchera de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Oui.

-Hé bien tu te trompe.

Au fond, Adrien avait peur qu'il meurt d'un coup de couteau, sous les yeux de Marinette et en plus le jour de leur retrouvaille. Il ce retournait pour voir sa petite amie sur la scène, elle était en larmes. Alya l'avait rejoins ainsi que Chloé.

-Alors Adrienne on abandonne le combat.

-Pas question.

Adrien, lui fonçait dessus avec son coude droit en avant afin d'évité que la lame du couteau lui transperce l'estomac. Yann tombe par terre le couteau lui avait lâchait des mains et Marc l'avait ramassait. Entre temps il avait réussi a le blessait au bras avec son couteau.

-Alors c'est qui le minable.

-Ne tant fais pas je vais pas me laisser faire, je l'a veux et je l'aurais et c'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher

Sur cette dernière phrase Yann quittait la soirée. Marinette saute de la scène pour retrouvait Adrien qui était en sang.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui t'en fait pas ma Lady, j'ai connu pire.

-Viens on va soigner ça.

-Je te suit.

Adrien suivait Marinette a une table, Chloé avait apportait les soins de premier secours. Adrien ne la quittait pas des yeux, il regardait ces moindre fait et geste.

-ça te rappel beaucoup chose pour que tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Oui beaucoup de chose qui ce terminer beaucoup dénudé.

Elle rougeur de Marinette appairaient.

-ça m'avait manquer tes rougeurs.

-Idiot, mais je t'aime.

Marinette l'embrassait tendrement après l'avoir soigné. Vers le milieu de la nuit le couple quittait la salle pour se retrouvaient rien que tout les deux . Il l'emmenait a sa voiture.

-Tu as le permis ?

-Oui ma Lady.

Il lui ouvre la portière passager. Adrien l'emmenait ensuite a son appartement enfin le leur. Marinette reconnaît toute suite la rues, l'immeuble.

-Tu as acheter notre appartement ?

-Oui,j e l'ai acheter ma Lady.

Adrien, sorti du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte a Marinette. Une fois a l'appartement, il lui fait visité. La jeune femme, était stupéfaite par l'appartement qu'il avait aménager. Ce n'était pas du tout comme sa chambre qu'il avait au manoir. C'était moderne mais simple.

Pendant ce temps, Tikki et Plagg ce retrouvaient eu aussi. Il était tout les deux, sur la table avec des cookies, du fromages et une petite bougie entre eux.

-Tu m'as manquer Tikki.

-Toi aussi Plagg.

Plagg embrassait Tikki, partout sur son visage la serrait contre lui, pour être vraiment sur que ce ne soit pas un rêve qu'il avait fait tant de fois.

-On ne ce quitte plus maintenant, dit Plagg.

-Plus jamais.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Plagg.

Adrien et Marinette, était dans la chambre allongeaient sur le lit. Le jeune homme, la serrait dans ses bras. Marinette avait plus peur qu'on la touche, car elle avait confiance en lui et dormir dans ses bras lui avait tellement manquait. Adrien, commençait a l'embrassait sur ces épaules son cou, sa joue, il lui fait tournait sa tête pour pouvoir embrassait sa bouche.

-Adrien...

-Tu veux que j'arrête.

-Non, continue, je veux plus...

-Tu es sur ?

-Plus que jamais.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette était un peu perdu, mais elle ce rappel de la soirée d'hier de sa nuit avec Adrien. Elle ce retournait pour le voir dormir mais il n'est pas la. Quelques seconde après, elle le voit entrée dans la chambre avec le petit déjeuner. Pour le reste de la journée, ils étaient restaient dans le canapé. A la fin de la journée, il la raccompagnait chez elle. Tom avait pris a part Adrien, pour lui dire qu'il commençait demain en tant que employé. Après plus d'un an de souffrance tout allait pour le mieux.

 **Voilà Adrien et de retour.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et comme vous avez appréciez le lire comme moi j'ai apprécier de l'écrire.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Je ne vous dirait pas quand sera en ligne le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Novembre

Mois Novembre.

Cela faisait un mois, que Adrien travaillait a la boulangerie. Comme chaque matin, a 7h tapante le jeune homme allait réveillait sa petite amie. Une fois dans sa chambre, il montait a l'échelle pour accédait au lit, mais il y avait personne. Il entendait soudainement l'eau de sa salle de bain coulait. Il entrait discrètement.

-Déjà levé ma lady.

Marinette sursautait.

-Adrien tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé mais je suis venu te réveillé.

-Je t'es devancer.

-Vu que tu es lever, je peut repartir.

-Je veux mon bisous.

Adrien, passait sa tête a travers le rideau de douche pour l'embrassait, puis il repartait travaillait avec son beau-père. Il aurait aimait qu'elle habite avec lui, mais ces parents, voulait qu'ils attend qu'elle es dix-huit ans. Une fois dans le fournil il ce remit a faire des pains au chocolat.

-Alors, ma fille a pas eu trop de mal a ce lever ?

-Non, elle était déjà lever, quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre.

-Pas possible, il faut marqué cette événement sur le calendrier.

Tom partait vers son calendrier pour marquée que sa fille était prête temps pour le lycée. Marinette descendait les escaliers, son père applaudissait avec sa femme et Adrien.

-Pourquoi vous applaudissez ?

-Car tu prête, tu es pas en retard ma puce, répond Sabine.

-Hé bien merci pour ça, je le ferait plus souvent dans ce cas.

Marinette prenait son petit déjeuner, puis Adrien la conduisait a l'école pour pas que Yann ne vienne l'agressait ou autre. Après l'avoir accompagnait, il reçoit un coup de fil qu'il aurait aimait ne pas avoir. Il s'arrêtait devant la boulangerie.

-Adrien, je viens de rentrée d'Espagne et je m'aperçois que tu es pas là !

-Désolé père mais je vous l'ai dit quand j'aurai dix-huit ans je retourné a Paris.

-Tu ne pense qu'a toi, cette fille va te faire du mal !

-Non, c'est tout le contraire j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, pour me sentir moi et elle me verra jamais de mal, c'est plus toi !

-Comment ose tu me parlait de cette façon je suis ton père ?

-Oui tu es mon père, mais tu es absent, tu ne m'a jamais élever, je te considère même pas comme mon père, pour toi je sais même pas si tu me considère comme ton fils, je pense que tu me considère comme un de tes mannequin.

Après cette phrase, Adrien raccrochait au nez de son père et retournait travaillait.

 **New York**

Gabriel était furieux, après son fils, ainsi qu'après son employée, qui avait laisser partir son fils.

-Nathalie reversez-moi un vole pour Paris immédiatement j'ai quelques mots a dire a mon fils.

-Oui, Monsieur je fais cela toute suite.

-Merci, vous m'accompagnerez a Paris et après vous serez viré.

-Bien Monsieur.

Une heure plus tard, le père d'Adrien était dans l'avion pour allait retrouvait son fils. Après son vole, une voiture était devant les porte du terminal. Le chauffeur, le conduit directement a l'appartement de son fils. Une fois a la porte, il frappait doucement, pour ne pas qu'il doute que c'était lui.

-J'arrive !

Adrien ouvrait sa porte pour voir son père en face de lui.

-Qu'es que vous faite là ?

-Je peut rentrée ?

Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà a l'intérieur. Adrien, trouvait étrange que Nathalie ne sois pas ici avec lui, mais il as du ce doutait qu'il l'avait viré car elle l'avait aidait a partir de New-York. Le jeune homme, refermait sa porte et rejoint son père dans le salon.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu vie ?

-Oui et je suis heureux et vous pourquoi vous être ici ? Demande Adrien en lui donnant une tasse de café.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais retrouver ma petite amie quand j'aurais dix-huit ans et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

-Elle vas te faire du mal Adrien.

-Non c'est vous qui m'avait du mal ces quatre derrière années, depuis que maman est morte tu es plus le même, moi aussi je suis triste mais j'ai retrouver le goût a la vie grâce a Marinette et mes amis, toi essaie de faire pareil.

-Tu ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire.

-Qu'es que tu veux dire alors !?

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit de notre rang social ou autre, mais si elle meurt par un terrible accident inexpliquée, es-ce-que tu tant remettre ? Non tu trouvera par tout les moyens de la ramener a la vie.

Gabriel finissait sa dernière gorgé de café et parti sans dire un mot de plus. Adrien, avait trouvait très étrange sa discussion avec son père. Il aurait pensait qu'il aurait insistait pour qu'il rentre a New-York, coupait les vives ou autre mais rien de tout cela. Au contraire il avait dit de faire attention a Marinette.

-Plagg, tu croit qu'il sais quelques choses ?

-Je sais pas gamin mais il est pas blanc non plus.

-Tu croit que ça as avoir avec ces livrets.

-Je pense, aller ne pense plus a ça tu doit ranger avant que Marinette arrive.

-Oui, t'a raison sinon elle va me faire une crise.

-Adrien !

-Trop tard, tu vas droit a la crise.

-Non, je vais l'embobiné.

Marinette arrivait dans le salon, en voyait le bazar elle commençait a faire les gros yeux.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mon père es venu et j'ai fait une sieste aussi et j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

-Ton père est venu qu'es qu'il as dit ?

-Rien de bien important.

Marinette allumait la télé, un flash spéciale était diffusé sur plusieurs chaînes télé qui annonçait une attaque d'un akuma. Une femme appelait secretary. Marinette et Adrien ce transformaient en superhéros.

-Je veux voir Gabriel Agreste ! Cria la femme.

-Avant il vous faudra nous passaient sur nos corps, dit fermement Ladybug.

-Non vous je veux pas vous toucher, dit secretary.

-Nathalie, dit subitement Adrien.

L'ancienne assistante avait était transformait. Elle était habillait tout en noir, elle avait une cape et un capuchon sur la tête. Elle utilisait de la magie la magie pour attaquer. Nathalie disparaît en fumé.

-Il faut aller chez Gabriel, intervient Ladybug.

Elle eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chat noir était déjà parti au manoir de son père pour le sauvé une seconde fois.

-Bon maintenant il faut que je le rattrape.

Quand Adrien arrivait sur le toit de son ancienne maison. Il entendait rien. Chat noir entrée par une fenêtre. Soudain il entendait un bruit derrière lui. Adrien, attrapait le poignet et ce retourne brusquement pour voir finalement, qu'il avait attrapait le poignet de Marinette.

-Tu es parti sans moi mon minou.

-Désolé ma Lady je voulais sauvé mon père le plus vite possible.

-Je comprend, bon maintenant, on la cherche ensemble.

-Je te suivi ma Lady.

Les deux super héros parcouraient les grandes pièces de la maison. Quand ils entendaient des hurlement au dernier étages de la maison.

-Gabriel Agreste ! ouvrez cette porte !

-Pourquoi tu veut Gabriel ? Demanda Adrien

-Il m'a viré parce que j'ai aidé son garçon a retrouver sa petite amie, en regardant les deux super-héro.

-Vous ne mérité pas de vous mettre dans un état pareille, vous aurez pu trouvez un boulot rapidement, vous être doué, ajouta Marinette.

-J'aimais ce job, c'était toute ma vie, mais il m'a jeter car je voulais rendre son fils heureux.

-Adrien a vu son père et il ne l'a pas forcer a retourner a New-York, intervient Chat noir.

-Bien dans ce cas il m'a viré pour rien !

-C'est malin, tu l'a mit en plus en colère.

-Désolé.

-Bon il faut savoir où sont akuma c'est logé.

Ils étudiaient attentivement la femme qui essayait impérativement d'ouvrir la porte. D'ailleurs cette pièce était toujours fermé a double tours. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Gabriel Agreste.

-Enfin tu es là !

-Nathalie, il ne mérite pas votre colère soigner forte, dit Ladybug.

-Il m'a viré pour rien !

-Je vous es viré car vous avait conduit mon fils a une mort certaine !

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je connais son secret, je sais qui elle es réellement et je n'ai pas envie de faire subir a mon fils ce que j'ai subi.

Adrien et Marinette en revenait pas. Gabriel savait son secret le plus cacher, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « pas envie de faire subir a mon fils ce que j'ai subi ». Adrien s'approchait de Nathalie pour attrapait son livre. Marinette le détruit pour capturait l'akuma.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Adrien dormait au coté de Marinette. Le jeune homme faisait un rêve étrange.

 **Rêve de Adrien.**

Le jeune homme voyait sa mère dans une tenu étrange. Elle ressemblait as un pan, elle était magnifique.

-Maman pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?

-Moi aussi j'ai un miraculous mais je suis morte en voulant arrêter un cambrioleur.

-Papa m'a dit que tu avait eu un accident.

-J'ai eu un accident.

-Donc je n'ai pas rêver quand j'étaie petit.

-Non mon chéri.

-Tu le sais que je suis chat noir ?

-Oui et ta petite amie coccinelle et magnifique, je suis heureuse que tu es trouver le bonheur grâce a elle, finalement la jeune fille de la boulangerie t'as taper dans l'œil quand tu es était petit.

-Comment ça ?

-Un jour, on es aller dans la boutique et elle voulait que tu aille jouer avec elle, mais sa mère et moi-même on as pas voulu, tu était déçu et tu as dit qu'elle était ton amoureuse pendant un peu près trois mois, tu as pas arrêter de vouloirs aller jouer chez elle, quelques années plus tard tu l'a empêcher de tomber la tête sur le bitume.

-Le destin est bizarre.

-Oui, mon chéri, je doit partir.

-Non maman reste !

-Je suis désolé, juste une dernière chose fait attention a ton père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peut pas te dire plus, je t'aime et je suis heureuse que Marinette sois ma belle-fille et la mère de mes future petits enfants

 **Fin du rêve**

Adrien ce réveillait en sursaut tout comme Marinette.

-Minou ça ne va pas ? En allumant la lampe de chevet.

-J'ai fais un rêve étrange.

-Tu veux me le raconter ? En mettant sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami.

Adrien racontait son rêve dans les moindre détails. Marinette l'écoutait attentivement.

-Alors tu en pense quoi ?

-C'est qu'un rêve Adrien.

-Oui mais mon père c'est ton secret.

-Si sa trouver, c'est juste pour nous faire peur, rien ne le prouve.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison même quand j'ai tord,sourit-elle.

-Je suis pas sur, rit-il.

Marinette l'embrassait, lui souhaitait une bonne fin de nuit, elle éteignait la lumière pour ce rendormir pratiquement. Adrien lui ne se rendormait pas. Son rêve l'avait retournait . Es que c'était son imagination ou un rêve prémonitoire ? Seul l'avenir lui dira.

 **Désolé chapitre est très court mais je trouve assez réussi.**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu et de me suivre bisous**


	4. Cherche une béta

Bonjour,

Voilà, vous savait tous que je fait énormément de faute d'orthographe et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma fiction a cause de ça. Alors je voudrais savoir si sa vous intéresse. Si oui dite le moi par commentaire ou message privé. mais il y a aura quelques condition bon elle son pas énorme mais sa me rassure que j'ai prit deux bêta et elle m'on abandonner du jour au lendemain: une sans me donner de nouvelle et l'autre parce que il y avait de l'alcool et de la drogue dans ma fiction.

Condition:

\- me donner des nouvelle de la correction, je ne donnerait pas de date de correction on a tous une vie mais bon pas nos plus trois mois d'attente pour mettre la suite en ligne.

-Si vous voulais la j'oblige rien me donner des conseils pour vous mettre moins de faute a corriger

-si vous voulais arrêter dite le moi, pareil pour les chose qui vous gêne je ferait de mon mieux de pas trop en mettre

voila je crois que c'est tout, maintenant si ça vous dit dite le moi.


	5. En pause

Tout es dit je fais une pause. Car j'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle la semaine dernière. J'ai une soeur qui es très malade et malheureuse voila on arrive plus a la soigner donc je fais une pause je vous promet d'essayer de mettre un chapitre rapidement mais je ne promet rien.

Merci de comprendre


End file.
